


Spoiled Rotten

by loveyouJas



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barry's there too, But I left room to change it if you want, EgoBang friendship, F/M, Gen, I love Egobang, I mean this doesnt say its not Egobang, Ross is just Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Awww Arin don't look so sad about it! Does someone need a hug from their Snuggleman?!” Dan’s smile was bright and Barry laughed.<br/>Or that time Suzy was out of town and Arin was being a big Baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this idea. It took a different turn then what I originally thought but I still like it.   
> Oh and just because it doesn't say EgoBang, doesn't mean its not there. I mean I LOVE that relationship (or Egoflapbag) I'm just not good at writing it. Which is why you guys can imagine it in there lol  
> Anyways this is supposed to be light and kinda humorous so listen to something that puts you in a good mood while you're reading it. (I listened to Chivalry is dead by Trevor Wesley if you need an idea.)  
> Happy Thanksgiving btw and if you don't celebrate that Happy Thursday!!!

It had all started the moment he had found out Suzy would be coming back in town late.

“I’m sorry baby, but my flight got delayed because of the weather.” Suzy said over the phone while she watched the rain pour out her hotel window.

“So does that mean you won't be here on Thursday?”

“Sorry Arin.”

Arin sighed at the the thought of his wife not being here. She had already been gone for a week on some business and he couldn't wait for her to get back. He had woken up early that day out of pure excitement to see the beautiful Suze, only for him to find out she wouldn't be here.

Slightly upset, he tried to keep his upbeat attitude. After all she would only be here a few hours later than normal.

No big deal right?

_Or so he thought._

Those few hours had turned into a full day. And that full day had turned into almost 2.

Suzy was supposed to return  late Tuesday night, early Wednesday morning.

And because of the weather, it turned into late _maybe_ Thursday _or_ Friday morning.

Either way Arin was upset.

“Don't worry. I’ll be home before you know it. You can take care of yourself, right Arin?”

And the bigger more manly part of Arin wanted to say yes. While the smaller _completelyspoiledbySuzy_ part wanted to say no.

Instead, the part of him that was talking mumbled an _“I guess.”_

Hearing Suzy’s light infectious laughter over the phone made him smile, forgetting that she wouldn't be back soon, for just a little bit.

“Arin? My phone is about to die soon. But i'll talk to you later ok?”

“Text me if something changes.”

“I will.”

There was a small pause before Arin said his last words. “I miss you.” His voice was soft and quiet, conveying just how miserable he felt without her.

He heard her _“awwwwww”_ over the phone, afterwards saying their final goodbye’s and I love you’s before hanging up the phone.

.

.

.

“Dude are you doing ok? You’re playing worse than normal,” Dan pointed out on the recording, a small laugh in his voice.

“I got a little bit on my mind Dan,” Arin grumbled into the mic, cursing loudly a few seconds afterwards from dying _again._

Dan’s laughter became louder and more apparent this time, watching Arin die once more.

(At this rate they would _never_ finish Super Mario Galaxy)

_“Oh my--you know what? Fuck it! Next time on Game Grumps!”_ The younger man threw his controller down beyond irritated while Dan spoke up.

“Ya, next time maybe Arin will be more focused and play a little better.”

Dan got up to turn of the capture, plopping on the couch next to Arin.

“Everything alright buddy? Something you wanna talk about?” Though he was grinning like a madman, he was completely serious.

“I just...I’m just worried.”

“About?”

“Suzy.”

“Ohhh.” Everything made sense now. No wonder he was doing worse than normal.

Arin was already a pretty bad player, and usually whenever something was wrong he didn't get any worse.

_In fact he played just as bad._

But whenever _Suzy_ was involved, he lost whatever little concentration he had.

Which was understandable.

They were _married._

 

And for a very small moment, Dan wondered would it be that way for him too whenever he was worried about his wife.

He shook the thought from his head, focusing back on his best friend.

“Don't worry Arin, she’ll be fine. You now she has the power to charm or destroy anybody she meets.”

Arin cracked a small smile at Dan’s words. “Ya I know.”

“So there’s nothing to be worried about!” Dan patted Arin’s shoulder in comfort.

“But I can't do anything about missing her though…”

Dan nodded his head in agreement. “Well come hang out with me and Barry tonight! We’re not doing anything!”

“Well I--”

“So it’s been decided then! I’ll go tell him right now!” Dan hopped off the couch, making his way out the recording space to go tell Barry, with Arin slowly walking behind him.

“So I heard you’re joining us tonight,” Barry said as Arin approached them.

“Ya, I guess I am.”

“Awww Arin don't look so sad about it! Does someone need a hug from their _Snuggleman_?!” Dan’s smile was bright and Barry laughed.

Soon enough the two had taken him into a group hug, with Ross walking by and laughing himself before joining in.

“Uh so why are we all hugging Arin?

Holly had walked by and saw the sight, awww-ing then taking a picture and sending it to Suzy with a text:

_‘Watch out, they might replace you XD’_

.

.

.

“Thanks for picking me up Kevin. I’m glad my flight got in earlier than I thought. Now I can surprise Arin!” Her smile was beaming with joy at the thought of surprising him.

Though she hated surprises herself, she knew Arin loved them and would be more than happy to see her.

“Don't mention it Suze. I’m just glad he’ll finally start smiling again,” he chuckled.

“Was he really that bad?”

“No not really. You could just tell that he missed you alot.” Kevin looked over to her once they reached a red light and Suzy couldn't stop that shyness that settled on her features. She turned her gaze away from him with a small smile. “Well that’s nice to know.”

The rest of the car ride home was Suzy telling him about her week and vice versa. ‘They had finally reached her house and she thanked Kevin one more time, before making her way to the door.

  
Suzy walked inside to find the place empty. Which was strange considering she saw his car parked outside.

“Arin?” She walked into the rooms and found the same result. Assuming he must have still been in their room sleeping, she excitedly made her way back there only to be surprised.

She was right, he was _sleeping._

_Just with Barry and Dan there too._

She looked over to the tv screen and saw that whatever they were watching on Netflix had ended and  it looked like they had fallen asleep afterwards.

Smiling to herself at the cuteness of it all, she whipped out her phone and took a picture of the three of them sleeping and texted it to Holly:

_‘It looks like they already did :)’_

She put her phone away, slightly giggling when she heard a deep voice.

“Suze is that you?” Dan yawned sitting up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Ya it’s me Dan. How’s my bed?”

“Awesome.” He gave her a thumbs up, patting the spot next to him in between himself and Arin.

(Who was surprisingly still sleeping.)

“Wanna join?”

Suzy couldn't help the loud laugh she gave off and Dan couldn't help his either.

.

.

.

Later that night when Suzy had her head laying on Arins shoulder she noticed something.

“Arin?”

“Hm?”

“You smell a lot like _Dan_.”

Arin laughed. “We had an eventful day yesterday after we finished recording.

“Like something out of a fanfiction?”

Arin laughed again before answering

_“Ask Barry.”_

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really wasnt sure what to write when Arin Dan and Barry were hanging out soooo....yaaaa  
> Still kinda new at writing for Game Grumps


End file.
